


Halloween Party

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [35]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: A Halloween party, Deadpool, and a Plant Wrangler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If I had my stuff together, this would have come out around Halloween. Alas, I do not so here it is.

Dan feels ridiculous. He’s standing in a slightly packed kitchen with various bottles of alcohol lining the counter. The whole house seems to shake with the thumping of a baseline, the source of which is the living room. Everyone is dressed in some costume or another. Dan’s at a Halloween party and he feels ridiculous.

The invitation for this party came in the form of a mass text message from one of their friends.  Dan didn’t want to go. The thought of socializing for hours with a lot of people and participating in a party doesn’t really appeal to him.

Phil had the exact opposite reaction. He became genuinely excited about the prospect of socializing and partying. After much begging, pleading, and many promises of alcohol, he finally was able to convince Dan to attend with him. That’s how Dan ends up standing in the kitchen in an overly tight Deadpool outfit.

With a heavy sigh, he turns his attention back to the bottles on the counter. He grabs a random one and pours it into his glass. At this point, he’s unsure of what he’s drinking; but he knows he craves the warmth that alcohol provides. Phil left him a while ago and he’s seen no one he knows or recognizes.

A body encroaches into his space from behind. Dan freezes and holds his breath as he feels the person cage him between their body and the counter. The person’s breath dances gently across his neck as he’s currently not wearing his mask.

“Hey sexy.” the person purrs into his ear. Sudden relief floods Dan’s system and he grips the counter tightly in an effort to not sink to the floor. He turns around to face the person behind him.

“Dammit Phil! You scared me!” Dan shouts. His heart is still racing a million miles a minute. He playfully punches his boyfriend’s arm in an effort to convey his annoyance.

Phil’s tongue pokes out the side of his mouth and his arm wraps around his middle as he laughs. Dan narrows his eyes at him and glares. This only spurs Phil on more and he laughs harder. Dan flicks him in the arm in an attempt to deter Phil. When that doesn’t work, he starts poking him in the sides.

Phil holds out until Dan starts tickling him. Dan’s fingers move along Phil’s sides with the right amount of relenting pressure.

“Stop! Stop! Stop! You win!” Phil shouts between giggles. Dan holds his hands up in victory and Phil pokes him in the stomach. Dan sucks in his stomach, but Phil’s finger gets him anyway.

“Aren’t you glad we came?” Phil asks once they’ve settled down. Dan rolls his eyes.

“No.” Dan replies with a flat and expressionless voice. Phil’s mouth turns slightly into a frown.

“Why do you say that?” Phil asks. Dan sighs.

“You ditched me and I can’t find anyone else I know. I’ve been hanging beside the alcohol for a while like a loser.” Dan explains. Phil’s lips press tightly together. He wraps his arms around Dan and hugs him tight. Dan allows himself to relish in Phil’s embrace.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were right behind me and then I lost you in the crowd.” Phil states. Dan can feel the minute anger leaving his body. The rational side of his brain knows that Phil would never purposely abandon him, but his emotions attempt to convince him of otherwise.

Phil’s head nuzzles the side of Dan’s neck. He can’t help himself from lightly scraping his teeth across the sink. Dan pulls back and looks at him with confusion.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks. Phil bites his lower lip and casts his eyes downwards in shame. He knows that he’s suppose to be comforting Dan, but his body as other thoughts.

“Sorry. I saw you and initially came over to hit on you. I know I shouldn’t be, but my body hasn’t gotten the memo.” Phil explains.

“Why are you hitting on me?” Dan asks with a playful tone.

“Have you seen yourself?” Phil asks. Dan looks down at his costume.

He’s wearing a full Deadpool suit. It’s made of nylon and a hair too small for his broad frame. The fabric has been uncomfortably scraping his skin all night.

“Yes I have. I look silly.” Dan says. Phil chuckles. He leans in real close.

“No. You look fuckable.” Phil whispers lowly into Dan’s ear. Dan gulps while he feels his blood start heading south.

Phil steps back and folds his arms across his chest. He’s wearing a tight tan, short sleeved shirt and matching khaki shorts. A tan explorer’s hat sits firmly on his head. Face plants cling to his t-shirt.

When Dan first saw him, he was confused. When asked, Phil explained that he’s going as a Plant Wrangler. Dan explained to him that: 1) that’s not a real thing, 2) nobody would understand, and 3) he looked like someone on safari. Phil balked, but in the end, Dan was right. People have been expressing their confusion over his outfit all night.

Still, Dan’s pretty sure that Phil’s the sexiest Plant Wrangler he’s ever seen. A soft pink glow has settled upon Phil’s cheeks; partially from the temperature in the house and from the alcohol he’s consumed. His lips are slightly pursed and they look irresistible. His eyes are hungrily devouring Dan and Dan finds himself weak to resist.

“Lead the way,” Dan whispers. A wide grin breaks out on Phil’s face. He grabs Dan’s hand and leads him upstairs.

They’re lucky enough to find an empty room on their first try. The door is barely shut before their grabbing at each other and pressing their lips together tightly. Phil has Dan pressed against the wall as his hands scramble over his body.

“Bed now.” Phil states between kisses. He backs off just enough that Dan can make his way to the bed. Dan starts to remove his costume, but Phil stops him.

“Leave it on if you can. I’ve always wanted to fuck Deadpool.” Phil states. Dan suppresses the urge to laugh.

With some maneuvering, they figure out a way for Dan to keep most of the costume on. They’ve undone the velcro in the back and pulled it down just enough so Dan’s ass is exposed to the air while he’s on all fours.

Phil positions himself behind Dan and undoes his shorts. He pulls everything down just enough to free his pulsing cock. A small bottle of lube and a condom appear from one of his pockets.

“Did you plan this?” Dan asks. Phil sheepishly grins.

“I wasn’t sure I would be able to resist you until we got home so I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry.” Phil explains. Dan rolls his eyes and goes to say something, but Phil slides a lubed up finger inside of him and kills the words in his throat.

“Oh.” Dan says with surprise.

“Is that a good oh?” Phil asks. Dan nods his head.

“How does this feel then?” Phil asks, replacing his single finger with another.

“So good.” Dan says. A soft moan escapes as he feels Phil start to pull his fingers apart.

“More.” Dan pleads once two fingers become not enough for him. Phil adds a third and continues to prepare Dan.

“Get on with it.” Dan demands. Phil tuts at him, but removes his fingers to prepare his cock.

Phil’s blunt head pushes past Dan’s rim. This is probably one of Dan’s favorite parts of their sex lives. The stretch he gets from Phil’s cock is like nothing he’s ever experienced before. Even dildos that are thicker than Phil can’t give him the same satisfaction. Dan figures it’s because nothing and no one can make him feel the way Phil makes him feel.

Dan can feel Phil dragging along his walls. While he was lost in his head, Phil had bottomed out and given him time to adjust. Phil’s hands grip Dan’s hips tightly as he holds him in place.

“Yes!” Phil moans out as he feels Dan clamp down around him. Dan’s fingers are digging into the sheets below him. He’s thrusting himself backwards. Phil shifts slightly and hits Dan’s spot.

“God! Right there!” Dan cries. Phil’s thrusts are fast and harsh. Their noises are loud, but neither of them care. Their too wrapped up to notice anything, but each other.

Dan can feel his cock twitching and leaking. It’s still trapped inside his costume and it’s throbbing for attention. He drops himself down to his forearms, pushing his ass higher into the air, and shifts his weight to one arm so he can begin palming himself.

They can feel themselves ascending quickly towards their highs. Before they can reach them, the door flies open. Frozen, they both turn their heads towards the door.

Their friend Jay stands in the doorway with an amused look on his face. Phil’s fully seethed inside of Dan, but they’ve clearly been caught.

“We get it. You guys have amazing sex. Nobody cares, but try to keep it down. The whole house can hear you.” he says before shutting the door.

Dan collapses onto the bed and Phil pulls out of him to do the same. Both of their faces are beet red and it’s not just from their previous activities.

“Oh god!” Dan moans. He covers his face in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. Phil chuckles.

“Well. That happened.” Phil says. Dan groans.

“We’re stuck in here. We can’t show are faces to anyone ever again.” Dan rambles.

“We’re fine. You heard Jay, no one cares. Besides, I say we clean up, head home, and finish our activities.” Phil says. Dan peeks at him through his fingertips.

“Why? Can’t we just hide in here for the rest of eternity?” Dan asks.

“No. I only brought one condom and I’m so not finished with you yet.” Phil says. Dan gives him a weak smile in return, but he knows Phil’s right. He’s not finished with Phil yet either.


End file.
